Tras el Velo
by Ray2801
Summary: Sexto libro. AU. Albus Dumbledore le encarga a Hermione una tarea que parece del todo imposible: traer de vuelta a Sirius. Con la dirección de una antigua biblioteca en Irlanda como única pista, Hermione se embarca en una búsqueda que la llevará al mundo que se esconde tras el Velo. Sirius x Hermione. Mi primer fic D
1. Una misión para Hermione

**Tras el velo**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos, Severus y Sirius estarían sanos y salvos en mi cama y Ron ardería en las pailas del infierno.

**Resumen:** Sexto libro. AU. Albus Dumbledore le encarga a Hermione una tarea que parece del todo imposible: traer de vuelta a Sirius. Con la dirección de una antigua biblioteca en Irlanda como única pista, Hermione se embarca en una búsqueda que la llevara al mundo que se esconde tras el Velo. **Sirius x Hermione**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO – Una misión para Hermione**

Hermione despertó. Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y observó que apenas estaba amaneciendo. De nuevo había tenido la misma pesadilla que la atormentaba desde hace días: revivía noche tras noche los eventos del Ministerio de Magia, y en especial a Sirius cayendo por el Velo. Sirius... Solo pensar en su nombre le producía una sensación de vacío. Aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo un montón de Crucios, secretamente admiraba y, porque no, estaba enamorada del padrino de su mejor amigo. Hermione nunca se sintió atraída por chicos de su edad, y a diferencia de ellos Sirius era un hombre enigmático, inteligente y con esa nota de encanto merodeador en sus ojos grises que los años y las tragedias no habían logrado borrar. Cuando estaba junto a él escuchando sus historias o simplemente viéndolo leer o jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, se sentía feliz.

Luego de darse un baño se vistió y se miró al espejo. Atrás había quedado esa niña desgarbada que era antes. Si bien no había ganado mucha estatura, su cabello que antes parecía una maraña con vida propia ahora caía en suaves rizos castaños hasta la mitad de su espalda (¡bendito sea Merlín por la poción definidora!). Su cuerpo también había cambiado, ganando curvas aquí y allá para darle una bonita y femenina figura. Su rostro ya no tenía rasgos infantiles, sus facciones se hicieron más finas y delicadas, y esas pequeñas pecas en su nariz respingona combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos color caramelo tostado. Había dejado de ser un patito feo y se había transformado en un hermoso cisne.

Sonriéndose a sí misma tomó su mochila y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Fue (como siempre) una de las primeras en llegar, sin contar a un grupo de alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw enfrascados en una conversación sobre las propiedades curativas de las algas del Mar Muerto. Se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor, sirviéndose un par de tostadas y un vaso helado de jugo de calabaza para desayunar mientras repasaba sus apuntes de Runas Antiguas.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor fue llenándose de estudiantes. Harry y Ron todavía no llegaban pero aún era temprano. Las lechuzas comenzaban a repartir paquetes y cartas a sus dueños. Una de ellas, de color marrón, aterrizó frente a Hermione y junto con su ejemplar diario de El Profeta le entregó una nota. Con curiosidad la leyó: "Estimada señorita Granger, le agradecería que al finalizar sus clases acudiera a mi despacho, me gustaría conversar con usted en privado. La contraseña es 'pastel de caldero'. Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore". Extrañada, se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica y siguió con su desayuno.

Poco tiempo después bajaron Harry y Ron y se sentaron a la mesa de Griffindor. Luego de un "Buenos días Mione" se sirvieron huevos y salchichas y comenzaron a discutir sobre las estrategias de quiddich para esa temporada. Hermione suspiró… cuando esos dos hablaban de quiddich era imposible para ella tratar de hacerles conversación, así que al acabar su desayuno tomó su mochila y se fue a Runas Antiguas.

Durante todo el día no dejo de pensar en el mensaje que recibió en la mañana. El director nunca había tenido un interés particular en ella, lo cual la intrigaba más. Al acabar su clase de Aritmancia se dirigió al despacho del director, agradeciendo por una vez no estar acompañada de Harry o Ron. A veces dar explicaciones a esos dos resultaba una tarea francamente agotadora. Al llegar a la gárgola que señala la entrada a la torre de Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y entró. Encontró al director sentado tras su escritorio.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger, es un placer que pudiera asistir –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore, recibí su nota y no puedo evitar admitir que me causó mucha curiosidad… ¿Qué desea conversar conmigo?

- Como siempre directa al punto señorita Granger… Verá, requiero su ayuda para un asunto muy importante… pero antes de darle más información le pediré su total discreción, sobre todo que no comente nada de lo conversado aquí con el señor Potter o el señor Weasley.

- Por supuesto profesor… dígame cuál es ese asunto en el que puedo ayudarlo.

- Lo que necesito de usted señorita Granger, si accede, es ayudarme a traer de vuelta a Sirius Black.

El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco. Traer de vuelta a Sirius sonaba descabellado, pero si había al menos una mínima esperanza, ella pondría todo de su parte para lograrlo, por mirar de nuevo sus ojos grises. Con curiosidad se dirigió al director y dijo:

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda puedo prestarle? Según nos habían dicho era imposible… Sirius... el murió al caer tras el Velo.

- Según mis más recientes investigaciones eso no es del todo cierto señorita Granger… Verá, Sirius Black no pertenece ya al mundo de los vivos, pero tampoco pertenece al mundo de los muertos. Está en una especie de dimensión alterna, para llamarlo de alguna manera. El Velo no es más que un portal hacia otro mundo.

- ¿Pero cómo se enteró de eso profesor? ¿Quién le dio esa información? – Hermione estaba visiblemente emocionada -

- Durante mi juventud viajé mucho alrededor del mundo señorita Granger, y uno de mis tantos viajes me llevó a la antigua ciudad de Armagh, en Irlanda. Allí conocí a una bruja muy notable llamada Gwendolyn Grey. Ella es una historiadora del mundo mágico, gran conocedora de muchas de sus leyendas. Desde el desafortunado accidente de Sirius no he dejado de buscar información acerca del Velo y en mi búsqueda volví a contactar con Gwen. Me contó muchas cosas interesantes. La más interesante es que según las antiguas leyendas irlandesas el Velo no es más que la entrada a una dimensión alterna, que era usada como castigo para aquellos magos que cometían crímenes imperdonables.

- ¿Pero hay forma de hacer que Sirius vuelva profesor? – preguntó Hermione claramente impaciente –

- Las leyendas cuentan que algunos magos consiguieron el camino de vuelta, sin embargo no dicen mucho más. Y es ahí donde entra usted señorita Granger. Me gustaría pedirle por favor que visite Irlanda y vea si puede conseguir más información al respecto. Iría personalmente a atender un asunto tan importante pero mi salud ha estado jugándome malas pasadas. Siendo usted la bruja más inteligente de su generación no se me ocurre a alguien mejor para el papel.

Nunca antes en su vida Hermione se había sentido tan orgullosa de ser una sabelotodo. Levantándose de su asiento miró directamente a los ojos a Dumbledore, y haciendo gala de la valentía Gryffindor le dijo simplemente:

- Lo haré.

- Excelente señorita Granger, no esperaba menos de usted. No hay que darle más largas al asunto. He arreglado todo para que en quince días usted sea seleccionada para participar en un programa de intercambio estudiantil con el Internado Holyfield en Dublín, gracias a sus altísimas calificaciones. Una vez en Irlanda comenzará su investigación. Esperaremos hasta esa fecha pues la próxima semana es su cumpleaños y con eso será libre de la restricción a la magia en menores de edad. Tome los primeros días para adaptarse al país y sus costumbres y luego podrá comenzar su investigación. Sería conveniente que comenzara por la biblioteca del Trinity College, allí se almacenan gran cantidad de libros antiguos. Luego partirá a la ciudad de Armagh para revisar sus archivos. De ahí en adelante sus descubrimientos guiarán el curso de su viaje.

- ¿Y mis estudios profesor? – preguntó Hermione. Si bien por Sirius valía la pena hacer algo como eso, la idea de abandonar sus clases le resultaba simplemente horrible -.

- Una vez culmine su viaje recibirá un curso intensivo para nivelarse con sus compañeros. Además, con todas las lecturas preparatorias que ha realizado, seguramente no tendrá ningún tipo de inconvenientes para ponerse al día. Además puede considerar éste como un viaje académico, tendrá acceso a textos y libros tan antiguos y únicos que para algunos son sólo una leyenda. Tampoco deberá preocuparse por sus gastos, los cubriré personalmente.

Sin que su cabeza dejara de funcionar ni un instante la castaña salió del despacho del director. Aunque extrañaría a Harry y Ron no la molestaba la idea de partir sola en esta aventura. Probablemente sería lo mejor, ya que ninguno de los dos chicos eran muy dados a leer y aunque fuera penoso decirlo, seguramente más que un apoyo acabarían siendo una carga que entorpecería su investigación. Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, y en la sala común encontró a sus amigos sufriendo con sus deberes de Pociones, tan concentrados que no se percataron de su presencia. Leyó lo que escribían por encima de sus hombros y les dijo:

-Harry, si no mezclas esa poción primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego al contrario se anulan los efectos de las espinas de arbusto flamígero. Y tú Ron, los capullos de lirio azul para la poción energizante deben recogerse al amanecer.

Los chicos dieron un respingo en sus asientos y miraron a Hermione como si fuera su salvadora.

- Mione, ¡qué bueno que llegas! Estábamos a punto de volvernos locos con los deberes de Pociones. Esta vez Snape se superó a sí mismo – dijo Harry –

-Es cierto Hermione, yo no veo por qué importante reunir esos estúpidos capullos al amanecer – dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya chicos – dijo la castaña conciliadora, tomando los pergaminos – déjenme darle un vistazo a eso.

Los miró a ambos y suspiró. Estas dos semanas serían tremendamente largas para Hermione.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a mi primer fic. Después de leer muchas historias geniales por fin me decidí a subir la mía propia. Espero sea de su agrado =D (no sean muy duros conmigo, en vez de tomates y repollos podridos acepto dólares, euros.. ). No será una historia muy larga, según mi borrador son unos 11 capítulos.

Me despido sin antes agradecerles sus reviews. Para mí son muy importantes sus comentarios pues me ayudarán a mejorar.

See you later!


	2. El infierno azul

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos, Severus y Sirius estarían sanos y salvos en mi cama y Ron ardería en las pailas del infierno.

Hola a todos! Quería darle las gracias a todos por su apoyo, me emocionan mucho y me animan a seguir adelante. Esa es la mejor recompensa que alguien que está empezando a escribir puede recibir. Ahora sí, los dejo con el próximo capítulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Sirius.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS – El infierno azul**

Sirius cerró los ojos y dio un grito cuando su "adorada prima" Bellatrix lo empujó. Pero el golpe contra el duro piso nunca llegó. Atravesó algo helado y a la vez hirviente, y cayó sobre lo que se sentía como hierba mullida. Se levantó varita en mano dispuesto a atacar, pero se quedó pasmado al mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el claro de un bosquecillo rodeado de algunos robles y fresnos. A lo lejos podía escucharse el rumor de un riachuelo corriendo, pero ningún sonido de personas o animales. No parecía muy grande o denso, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Sirius. Lo que lo sorprendió es que todo en ese lugar parecía ser de diversos tonos de azul. Y, ¡por Merlín! Hasta su propia piel parecía ser ligeramente azulada.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir en el mismo mundo.

Era el momento de pensar con claridad y evaluar su situación. En primer lugar se revisó a sí mismo, para verificar que no tuviera golpes o lesiones graves. Una vez comprobó que estaba todo lo sano que se podía estar en su situación, intentó realizar algunos hechizos con su varita, para ver si su magia servía en ese lugar. Primero intentó con uno sencillo – "Lumos" dijo casi en un susurro – y se tranquilizó al ver que una luz pequeña pero brillante iluminó el lugar. Luego probó un "Aquamenti" y esta vez su varita no respondió. Durante un rato siguió probando hechizos, y para su molestia algunos funcionaban y otros no. Al parecer algo en ese lugar alteraba el uso de la magia. Con miedo brillando en sus ojos grises comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera serle de utilidad.

Llevaba consigo la navaja Victorinox que James le regaló cuando cumplió 17 años. "Nunca sabes cuándo podrías estar en una situación desesperada" le dijo su amigo ese día, y desde ese momento la cargaba con él como un amuleto. También tenía el antiguo encendedor de plata de su padre, una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba de las reliquias de la familia Black; su reloj (que parecía funcionar con normalidad), un paquete de cigarrillos y algunos caramelos. Nada más. Ahora se lamentaba de no haber tomado ese curso de supervivencia muggle que Remus le recomendó al salir de Hogwards. Con esas cosas seguro habría podido hacer algo útil.

Una ráfaga de brisa helada sopló y Sirius se estremeció. Si el clima iba a ser así en ese lugar tal vez había sido una suerte que sus ropas del día hubieran sido un suéter negro de lana de cuello alto ajustado, jeans desgastados, un par de botas de piel de dragón y una chaqueta de piel negra (y es que hasta a una trampa, como la que le tendieron en el Ministerio de Magia, había que ir presentable). Al menos la chaqueta lo protegería un poco del frío, si bien no sería una mala idea que buscara algún tipo de refugio.

Caminó unos treinta minutos haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible siguiendo el sonido del agua. Se topó con un río de unos cuatro metros de ancho, de aguas oscuras y muy caudaloso, por lo que quedó descartado cruzarlo. Algunos peces saltaban sobre sus aguas y Sirius se alegró de haber encontrado una fuente de comida y bebida. Le pidió a Merlín que no supieran mal y que no fueran venenosos. Ya se le ocurriría algo para atraparlos. Hacia su derecha pudo observar una pared rocosa con una saliente que formaba una especie de cueva natural. Sirius se acercó a examinarla. No era muy ancha, tal vez unos dos metros, ni tampoco parecía muy profunda. Con el encendedor de su padre en una mano y la varita en la otra entró. Desde la entrada hasta el fondo tenía casi cuatro metros. Las paredes se veían estables y el piso estaba seco. Al parecer ningún animal vivía ahí. Como refugio para su primera noche no estaba nada mal.

- Ahora necesito fuego – Dijo para sí mismo. – Y un arma también –

Se dirigió a las orillas del río, se quitó la chaqueta y la usó para transportar algunas piedras redondeadas hasta la cueva. Las dispuso formando un círculo. Luego fue al bosquecillo y reunió algo de hojarasca y ramitas secas pequeñas. Las dejó en su cueva y salió de nuevo a buscar algunas ramas más grandes que pudieran servirle para alimentar el fuego. Encontró una especialmente larga y recta, de casi dos metros de largo, que también llevó consigo. Con su magia fallando necesitaba con qué defenderse. Volvió a su hogar improvisado, y con el encendedor encendió una pequeña llama en la hojarasca. Comenzó a alimentarla con pequeñas ramitas hasta que logró un fuego más fuerte, que cubrió con algunas ramas de las gruesas. Tras unos minutos tuvo ante él una cálida y brillante fogata, que lo mantendría caliente por la noche. Se sentó en el piso y con la navaja comenzó a afilar la punta de la rama larga que rescató del bosque. Podría servirle como arma en caso de una emergencia y también como bastón. Le sorprendió que según su reloj había pasado en ese lugar al menos seis horas y no tenía hambre (y su estómago era más puntual que el Big Ben). Se comió uno de los caramelos que tenía, mientras veía como el ocaso transformaba el azul enfermizo del lugar en un negro oscuro, sin estrellas o luna en el cielo. Se recostó de una de las paredes, fumó un cigarrillo, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos ya era de día. El sol se encontraba alto en el horizonte y si bien el día no era cálido, era menos frío que el anterior. Su fogata casi se había extinguido, así que la alimentó con un par de ramas más. Se levantó adolorido (porque no durmió precisamente en un colchón de plumas), se estiró y reviso los alrededores de la cueva. No había huellas de animales y todo parecía igual que ayer. Bastón en mano se dirigió al río, se lavó la cara para refrescarse y comenzó a pensar en un método para atrapar alguno de los peces que parecían ser la única fuente de comida en ese lugar, pues su estómago había decidido que ya era hora de llevarse algo a la boca.

La solución fue bastante sencilla. Tras varios intentos, concentrando su magia logró conjurar con su varita una especie de campo de fuerza en forma de esfera en el centro del río, dejando atrapado dentro un gran pez de escamas plateadas. Luego trajo la esfera hacia la orilla y ahí rompió el hechizo. El agua salpicó a su alrededor y el pez cayó al piso dando coletazos por la falta de aire. Sirius esperó que dejara de moverse, y usando su navaja le quitó las escamas y le retiró las vísceras. Después de lavarlo en el río, lo ensartó en un rama, se devolvió a la cueva con su presa y clavando la rama cerca de la fogata lo dejó cocinarse lentamente. Al cabo de unos minutos el aroma a pescado asado llenó el lugar, y supo que su comida estaba lista. Probó un bocado y estaba delicioso. Lo devoró rápidamente. Si estaba envenenado al menos no moriría con el estómago vacío.

Luego de comer fue al río de nuevo a lavarse las manos, y logró transfigurar una piedra en una cantimplora. Se estaba aburriendo de tener que caminar tanto sólo para beber algo de agua. La llenó, y se fue a explorar los alrededores en busca de pistas sobre dónde estaba o cómo podría salir de ahí. Tras horas de caminata no encontró nada que pudiera resolver sus dudas. Desalentado y sin nada mejor que hacer volvió a su cueva antes de que la noche llegara. Fumó otro de sus cigarrillos mientras pensaba cómo habían acabado las cosas en el Ministerio de Magia.

De todo corazón deseó que la Orden ganara esa batalla. Imaginar su mundo gobernado por un psicópata como Voldemort no le hacía ninguna gracia. Además Harry estaría en un peligro mayor, y ahora no lo tenía a él para protegerlo. Sirius tenía la esperanza de que su ahijado se fuera a vivir definitivamente con él una vez acabara la guerra en el mundo mágico. Ya era hora que el chico conociera lo que era tener una familia que lo amara y se preocupara por él. Y aunque los Weasley lo querían mucho Sirius era su padrino y por tanto se sentía con el deber de velar por Harry. Poco a poco se quedó dormido. Esa noche soñó que acampaba con James y Remus, y al día siguiente despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras varios días de vivir en su "nuevo hogar", Sirius pudo comprobar que aparentemente no había ningún peligro en ese lugar. Aunque seguía buscando cualquier indicio de otras personas su búsqueda fue infructuosa. No había ninguna huella, desecho, o rastro que pudiera indicar que alguien viviera por allí. Los únicos seres vivos que había visto eran ardillas, un par de aves de plumaje oscuro que no conocía, algunos insectos y peces en el río.

Dándose cuenta que no podía (o más bien, no quería) permanecer para siempre en una cueva se propuso abandonar ese lugar, con la firme esperanza de que encontraría algo más. Para facilitar su marcha estableció una rutina. Se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana (o de lo que su reloj decía que era la mañana) y hacía una marca con su navaja en el trozo de madera que usaba como bastón, para llevar la cuenta de cuánto tiempo tenía en ese lugar. Luego bebía un poco de agua, se aseaba a sí mismo y comenzaba a caminar siguiendo el cauce del riachuelo. Cuando el reloj daba las once se detenía para encender un fuego y atrapar, si había suerte, algún pez para almorzar. Descansaba hasta las dos y reemprendía la marcha tomando pequeños descansos cuando sus adoloridos pies se quejaban, y continuaba caminando hasta que empezaba a oscurecer. Ahí se detenía a preparar una buena hoguera que lo mantuviera calentito en la noche, y si le había quedado algo del almuerzo aprovechaba para comerlo. Después se acurrucaba cerca del fuego y procuraba dormir lo más posible para descansar y seguir avanzando la mañana siguiente.

Durante su recorrido vio senderos borrosos, ruinas de piedra, torrecillas deshabitadas… pero nunca otra persona. Lo más interesante que encontró fue un manzano cargado creciendo junto a lo que parecía una cerca derruida. Ese día comió manzanas hasta hartarse (era bueno comer algo que no fuera pescado para variar). Aunque los frutos no eran muy grandes, al menos eran dulces y refrescantes. Se llevó un par y siguió su viaje. El paisaje a su alrededor seguía siendo solitario pero habían más restos de edificaciones. Sirius empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Será que una guerra había asolado ese mundo? ¿Tal vez una plaga? Ya que parecía que por un mal chiste del destino, era el último ser humano con vida.

Con el paso del tiempo la desesperación comenzó a nacer dentro de él. Extrañaba su mundo, a Remus y a Harry… hasta le gustaría tener cerca a Snape o a Kreacher sólo por tener alguien con quién hablar. Al menos durante su encierro en Azkabam tenía un objetivo que lo mantenía en sus cabales, pero en este sitio acabaría por volverse loco más temprano que tarde.

Y entonces lo que tanto esperaba sucedió. Hacia el atardecer del día 52 a lo lejos pudo observar la silueta de un gran castillo negro. Gritando de felicidad empezó a correr hacia él, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida de ese maldito infierno azul.

_**CONTINUARÁ…..**_

* * *

Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo de esta historia. Quiero darle especialmente las gracias a Natalia Santos por ser la primera en dejarme un review (obrigado menina =D) y a todos los demás también. Sus opiniones son importantes para mí y me llenan de mucha alegría. Procuraré actualizar semanalmente (antes si se puede).


End file.
